uzbrojeniefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
MQ-9 Reaper
MQ-9 Żniwiarz (ang. MQ-9 Reaper) - bezzałogowy bojowy aparat latający konstrukcji amerykańskiej produkowany przez firmę General Atomics Aeronautical Systems i używany głównie przez Siły Powietrzne Stanów Zjednoczonych oraz RAF. thumb|240px MQ-9 Reaper jest większym i zdolniejszym samolotem niż wcześniejszy MQ-1 Predator. Może on używać systemów naziemnych MQ-1. Ma on turbośmigłowy silnik o mocy 950 KM, czyli o wiele mocniejszy od tłokowego silnika Predatora który miał moc 119 KM. Wzrost mocy pozwala MQ-9 przelecieć 15 razy większą odległość i rozwijać trzy razy większą prędkość od MQ-1. Dobre doświadczenia w eksplatacji rozpoznawczego MQ-1 Predator skłoniły producenta do opracowania wersji charakteryzującej się lepszymi osiągami. W rozwój aparatu zaangażowała się NASA, która zainteresowana była pozyskaniem bezzałogowego samolotu do badań atmosferycznych. Bazując na konstrukcji Predatora General Atomics opracował wersję oznaczoną jako Predator B. Zbudowano trzy samoloty przedprototypowe: *'Predator B-001' ze skrzydłami o rozpiętości 20 metrów, silnikem turbośmigłowym Garret TPE-331-10T o mocy 712 kW, dzięki temu udźwig wzrósł do 340 kg, pułap do 14 600 m a długotrwałość lotu do 30 h, prędkość maksymalna 390 km/h. *'Predator B-002' z dwuprzepływowym silnikiem turboodrzutowym Williams FJ44-2A o ciągu 10,2 kN. Aparat miał udźwig 215 kg, osiagał pułap 18 000 m i prędkość 500 km/h przy długotrwałości lotu wynoszącej 12 h. *'''Predator B-003 '''nazwany przez producenta General Atomics Altair, posiadał silnik turbośmigłowy Garret TPE-331-10T o mocy 712 kW (identyczny jak w wersji 001), rozpiętość 25,6 m. Wersja ta miała najlepsze osiągi: udźwig 1360 kg, pułap 15 750 m, prędkość 440 km/h i zdolność pozostawania w powietrzu przez 36 godzin.thumb|300px Pierwsza wersja nowej maszyny (001) po raz pierwszy wzniosła się w powietrze 2 lutego 2001 roku. Trzecią wersją maszyny (o rozpiętości zmniejszonej do 20 m) zainteresowanie wyraziło US Air Force, w którym pojawiała się koncepcja nowego wykorzystania bezzałogowych samolotów rozpoznawczych, które obok tradycyjnych zadań rozpoznania, wykrywania i śledzenia, wykonywały by również zadania bojowe polegające na samodzielnym niszczeniu wykrytych celów. Ukoronowaniem tej koncepcji nazwanej Hunter/Killer mógł być uzbrojony Predator. W czerwcu 2003 roku Dowództwo Lotnictwa Bojowego (Air Combat Command) zatwierdziło realizowanie powyższej idei co umożliwiło prowadzenie dalszych prób i testów. W listopadzie 2003 roku siły powietrzne zawarły z firmą General Atomics kontrakt na przeprowadzenie fazy demonstracyjnej nowej maszyny oznaczonej jako MQ-9A, która rozpoczęła się w 2005 roku, rok później US Air Force zamówiło kolejne samoloty, których nazwę zmieniono z Predator B na Reaper (żniwiarz). Pod koniec 2006 roku Reaper dokonał pierwszego zrzutu uzbrojenia, zakończonego sukcesem. Reaper zachował układ konstrukcyjny swojego poprzednika, jest średniopłatem z silnikiem umieszczonym w tylnej części kadłuba napędzającem trójłopatowe śmigło pchające i motylkowym usterzeniem ogonowym. Samolot posiada składane podwozie, przednie koło chowane w kadłubie a podwozie główne, dwugoleniowe składane po starcie wzdłuż kadłuba. Typowa misja realizowna jest w kilku etapach. Naziemna stacja kontroli lotu realizuje start maszyny i kontroluje jej lot do 150 km, następnie poprzez satelitarne łącze danych kontrolę nad aparatem przejmuje stanowisko kontroli zlokalizowane w Creech Air Force Base, po wykonaniu zadania procedura jest powtarzana w odwrotnej kolejności. Naziemną załogę kontrolującą lot stanowią pilot aparatu i operator systemów pokładowych samolotu zajmujący się również niszczeniem wykrytych celów. Na pokładzie aparatu umieszczony jest radar z syntetyczną aperturą AN/APY-8 Lynx posiadający zdolność mapowania obszaru ziemi o maksymalnej rozdzielczości wynoszącej 0,1 m oraz śledzenia poruszających się celów na dystansie do 23 km. W głowicy optoelektronicznej znajduje się system elektrooptyczny AN/DAS-1 MTS-B (Multi-spectral Targeting System) integrujący kamery pracujące w świetle dziennym (z czterokrotnym zoomem cyfrowym) i podczerwieni (z dwukrotnym zoomem cyfrowym), dalmierz laserowy i laserowy wskaźnik celu z automatycznym systemem śledzenia plamki lasera. MQ-9 Reaper może przenosić maksymalnie 1 360 kg uzbrojenia podwieszanego na sześciu węzłach podskrzydłowych. Samolot może być uzbrojony w bomby kierowane laserowo GBU-12 Paveway II, bomb GBU-38 JDAM lub bomb z mieszanym układem naprowadzania laser/GPS GBU-49 oraz pociski AGM-114 Hellfire. Możliwe jest również przenoszenie dodatkowych zbiorników paliwa. W 2006 roku w bazie Creech Air Force Base siły powietrzne utworzyły pierwszą jednostkę uzbrojoną w MQ-9 Reaper. Był to 42 Dywizjon Szturmowy (42d Attack Squadron), który rok później wszedł w skład 432 Skrzydła (432d Air Expeditionary Wing) wyposażonego tylko w bezzałogowe samoloty. 432 Skrzydło wystawia jednostki do działań w rejonach konfliktów, którymi w dniu dzisiejszym są Irak (RI) oraz Afganistan. Pierwszą misję Reaper zrealizował 25 września 2007 roku. 17 lipca 2008 roku zadebiutowały w Iraku. 11 sierpnia 2008 roku poinformowano o wyposażeniu w Reapery pierwszej jednostki Lotnictwa Gwardii Narodowej USA (Air National Guard), 174 Skrzydła Myśliwskiego (174th Fighter Wing) stacjonującego w Syracuse w stanie Nowy Jork. Kolejną instytucją wykorzystującą aparaty jest Amerykańska Służba Celna i Straż Graniczna (U.S. Customs and Border Protection), której Reapery stacjonują w Sierra Vista w Arizonie oraz Grand Forks w Północnej Dakocie. Podczas swojej służby Reaper przyczynił się do przechwycenia kilku ton marihuany oraz aresztowania kilku tysięcy nielegalnych imigrantów i przemytników.thumb|300px Informacje Dane postawowe: *Państwo: Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki (USA) *Producent: General Atomics Aeronautical Systems *Typ: UAV *Załoga: 0 osób *Produkcja: ... Dane techniczne: *Silnik: turbośmigłowy, Honeywell TP-331-10T o mocy 950 KM *Rozpiętość: 20,00 m *Długość kadłuba: 11,00 m *Wysokość: 3,80 m *Powierzchnia nośna: ... *Masa własna: 2 220 kg *Masa całkowita: 4 760 kg *Prędkość maks: 480 km/h *Prędkość min: ... *Wznoszenie: ... *Pułap: 15 200 m *Zasięg: 5 900 km *Uzbrojenie: ... Użytkownicy: *USA - 28szt. (USAF), 5szt. (USCaBP) *Turcja (4szt.) *Wielka Brytania Kategoria:Bezzałogowe aparaty latające Kategoria:Produkty General Atomics Aeronautical Systems